One Night Stands and a Good Outcome?
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: What happens when a fan has a one night stand with her favorite wrestler and ends up pregant? It's actually better than this but I suck at writing summaries :D; Rated M to be safe


JJ-Jefferu:: I know I used to go the pen-name Miko-Valkov; but I thought it was time for a change so why not something closer to my real name? Anyway here's the Jeff Hardy OneShot I Promised on my profile. There is gonna be a sqeul, because Nik, wasn't in the ending bit of this and I told her I'd write a sqeul and have it focus on her visiting and her love interest -smiles- Anyway I hope you like it. Please PM annd Review and tell me whatcha think; it'd be greatly apprieated. I notice that some of my spelling in this lil author note is wrong and I'm sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:: **I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Nor do I own Jeff Hardy or Shannon Moore, Gas Chamber Ink, etc. Though I do own my Ocs;; even if all of them;; exluding the children are based off my besties :]

* * *

As a kid I was constantly told "You dug this grave now you have to lay in it". I never truly understood what my dad was meaning by that until about a year ago. You see I've always been a big fan of wrestling, and as promised on my eighteenth birthday Jade, Ty, Nik and I all went to a live show up in Charlotte. See though Nik's parents were strongly against her doing many things in life, they enjoyed my influence on her two years ago and allowed her to fly from Arizona to North Carolina. She was due to start Med School in the Fall and I pleaded and begged and pulled resources not only to get her parents to cave but to get her to my house that I shared with the two people I would constantly tell her about. And it was a joy to ride from Havelock to Charlotte the four of us blasting anything from Chris Brown to Atreyu; yes we are widely verse in the musical category. Anyway let me explain to you the happenings of that faithful July night.

* * *

Rooftops by Lost Prophets was blasting through the stereo system of my mom's old 2007 Ford Mustang GT; that my parents decided to give me since my mom was only working weekends now and my dad was rebuilding a junked mustang; they only needed one vehicle and once my dad was finished with the mustang he promised to trade me. I adored the old mustangs. Anyway back to our task. I was currently looking for our hotel. Because there was no way in hell I was driving back to Havelock after the show, that's just like asking me to finish my design for Nicole's tattoo. It takes time, and she's driving me insane with wanting it done. Plus the girls and I decided we needed to be away from the testosterone that lived in our house with us. There was a current ratio of 4 guys to 3 girls there on a regular bases, but add Nik for the rest of the month we are even, yet with all our friends coming and going it was hell. The master bedroom had two sets of bunk beds, and a few bean bag chairs. The guys were divided into the remaining two rooms; a set of bunk beds in each room. What was the dining room is now the study room, it has like three desks, two desktop computers and a table in the middle. There were two living rooms; in one of there was two TVs, all our gaming systems, a couch and random chairs. The other one we managed to make into a guest room, it was the equivalent of the master bedroom. In there was also a desk and naturally two sets of beds. So you can understand with the layout of our house why we need to escape for a few days right?

"Jay, are we there yet? I need a shower and want to eat," whined Ty. She was in the passager seat with her brunette and blond streaked mid-back length hair pulled up into a high ponytail, covering her body was a pair of snoopy pajamas and a white tank and black flip-flops. I was in similar attire. I was wearing my green eeyore pajama pants, black and white striped tank and vans. Nik and Jade were sitting in the back both wearing shorts and tanks; each of different colors, and ironically flip-flop adoring their feet too.

"Ty if you ask me once more I'll make sure we don't get there until after the show," I threaten. Ty knows that I'll follow through, seeing as Ryan; her boyfriend almost got his balls ripped off. She sighs and lucky her, I just pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. I park the car and push the trunk button on my key ring and get out of the car, pulling the seat forward for Jade to get out. I walk to the back of the car and grab my shoulder bag and quicksilver book bag. The girls follow my lead and once I made sure that the car was completely locked up and the trunk was indeed closed all the way. We walk towards the doors of the hotel's lobby; I walk up to the receptions desk and check in. The nice elderly man hands me four keys and offers the hotel's assistance with our luggage which I politely decline. We had a joint room suite because it would have been pointless to get two rooms at a much higher price when this one was there and cheaper.

******

I drop my gear onto the couch as the girls go into the two rooms and drop their on their respectable beds. The suite only had three beds so I opted to take the couch. Seeing as I wouldn't get much sleep anyway. I have been having sleeping problems over the last six months and I went to see a doctor and I was diagnosed with insomnia. I haven't told the girls yet, I didn't want them to become worried or feel the need to stay up with me and such. I was pretty good at hiding it though, Nik was usually the first to catch on to a change in my demeanor and she has yet to say anything. Knowing my luck I'd probably end up in the bar/restaurant downstairs working on designs.

"Alright girls, here's the drill we have two hours before show time. So Jade and Nik you will go first in the showers. Then Ty and I will take showers and then we'll go from there," I command leaving no room for argument. Jade and Nik grab their shower supplies and head to the showers. There were two within the suite one in each set of bedrooms. Ty walks over to her stuff and begins to rummage through her stuff picking out her outfit of choice. I sigh and run my hand through my tri-colored shoulder length hair; green, blue and my natural brown. I already knew what I was going to wear. I chose my signature favorite tripp pants, a green tank, my custom black and neon green high tops, my lime green sleeves and my Hardy beanie. My assumption on Ty was that she would be wearing her black skinny jeans, her white and green stripped tank and her black vans. Knowing Nik and Jade I don't think I will know until they get down. They were always harder to figure out.

I pull out my laptop, sketch pad, drawing pencils and my cell from my shoulder bag. I opened my laptop and turned it on, while waiting for it to load up, I place it down on the table and grab my sketch pad and pencil and begin to work on Nicole's tattoo. Her tattoo was a memorial of her dog of five years that died who was named in memory of her sister Haily, the tattoo its self was a dog intertwined with a heart that said 'RIP HAILY'. It wasn't that complex but I was taking care in the design because I loved that dog and her sister dearly. So it was going to be perfect. A Bing alerts me to new messages not only in my email but MySpace as well. I set aside my sketch pad and pull the laptop onto my lap and open my email and begin to reply to them. I then minimize that and open a new tab and open MySpace and begin to look through my new messages. One of which stood out from the rest. It was titled "Future Job?" I click on it and opened it. It read this '_I've had a few clients come in supporting a custom design that you create. You're work has great structure; if you ever want a job, I'm always looking for a good artist to join our crew. Please feel free to responds, if you currently don't need a job I'll keep the invitation open for up to two years. Your artist abilities would come in handy when we have appointments without a clue, Shannon Moore, Gas Chamber Ink'_ Wow that's kind of neat.

"Woah, that's awesome," Ty says sneaking up and scaring me which in turns causes me to jump.

"Damn it Ty, you shouldn't do that. You know how jumpy I can get, plus I know it's awesome. But unless Jason gives me reason to quite I'm not looking for a new job, though with all the shit he's been doing lately I might just take Shannon up on that offer," I tell her just as Nik and Jade exit the bathrooms. Nik's orange; dyed hair was about the same length as Ty's and curled. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt with a ruffle at the end, red tank and ballet flats. Jade's butt length black hair was streaked purple. She was also wearing a skirt, hers was black instead of plaid, a purple tank and purple high tops were her attire. I grab my shower bag and clothes and head to the shower.

******

I finished my shower about twenty minutes later and had just finished slightly spiking my tri-colored hair. I make sure that I looked decent. I mean after the way I looked for the past couple hours was decent, but I had to insure I was decent for this event. I put the finishing touches on my make; which wasn't much just some black eyeliner, some green eye shadow and a touch of lip gloss. I walk out of the bathroom and see my 'sisters' lounging around the room. Ty and Nik were on the couch walking cartoons and Jade was sitting closest to the bathroom and was doing some research for her English course. Seeing as she was the closet to me I throw my towel at her. She in turn looks up at me and glares while removing the towel from her person. Jade throws it at Nik and Ty who in turn start to advance on her. I make my move.

"Alright ya'll lets go. I don't want to be stuck in traffic or be one of the last to our seats. Autobots roll out," I joke at the end and grab my wallet, keys, and camera. The girls get up and follow me.

"Jay I bet you're excited. You can finally see Jeff Hardy, almost in person," Nik teases me. You see two years ago when we were back in high school, I went Jeff crazy. I not only scared her and my parents, but myself as well. I smack her upside the head.

"Bitch," she mumbles.

"Again Nik; seriously," I teases. She goes to exact her revenge by smacking me but I am faster and sprint down the hall away from her. I get to the elevator and get in there. Nik was in right after me and smacked me but Ty and Jade were taking their sweet time. I start sulking as the other two enter.

"So Jay, what's our plan," Jade asks. She may have been a fan, but she was reliant to come. I sigh and explain.

"Well we get front row seats. So I don't really know, but I'm content with that," I say just as the elevator dings signaling we reached the ground floor. We walked out of the elevator and towards the parking lot, where my baby was waiting for us.

"SHOTGUN," Ty shouts, I laugh, and Jade and Nik have been stuck in the back seat the entire time we've been together. I sort of felt sorry for them, but hey I was the driver so I wasn't in a position to be angered or anything but the decisions made by my fellow amigos.

"Loser," Nik and Jade say in perfect harmony. I laugh at this. They are like twins, I mean they've been like WABAM* since they met. Expect oblivious factors; Jade is older and black while Nik is younger and half white half Asian. They are kind of like me and Ty, we act the same way.

"Ya'll are just gonna have to get over it. You know my rules; they are the ones I grew up on. So suck it up take it like men and get in the car," I joke as Jade goes and gets in on my side while Nik does the same on Tys side. The ride to the Arena was amusing to say the least. We had the stereo all the way and were singing along; off key might I add to anything and everything that came on. Currently CrushCrushCrush by Paramore was blasting as we entered the parking lot to the Arena. Parking wasn't too hard; there was barely anyone there yet. I was glad I was smart and chose to come early. We exited the car and headed towards the entrance to the building and showed the men at the gate our tickets and went to the concessions first then to our seats. I was so stoked I was joking around as we walked and even when we reached our seats. I'd always dreamed of coming to see a live show. For as long as I could remember it always seemed to excite me jumping up and down and cheering on the wrestlers from home, and seeing the crowds due just that. Man was I excited, actually that's an understatement I might explode with excitement. Not that I cared too much about many of the matches. The only ones I was interested in were the Hardys match; or more importantly Jeff's.

******

It was nearing the end of the night and still there had been no word from Jeff. His match was against Triple H; the main event or so I thought. Maybe I had my dates mixed up and that match wasn't until the next week or possibly the previous week. I was becoming discouraged, I was just about to get up from my seat and head towards the shop that was set up selling merchandise. But right when I was about to leave the familiar music that was Jeff's theme echoed throughout the Arena. I like millions of other fans was screaming when he came out and begun his entrance. His match lasted about twenty minutes, maybe more or possibly less honestly I wasn't watching my watch. He came out the victor which caused more screams to come from my throat. I was ecstatic as we left. All I could talk about on the way back to the hotel was the match. The girls began to pick on my but in return I gave them the bird. The hoes deserved.

------

It's been about three hours since the conclusion of the event and I'm still lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. I knew this would happen; it was pointless to continue trying to sleep. I sit up and make sure that my sweats and tank are presentable. I get up grab my bad, which contained my laptop and sketch pad and slip on my vans. I walk towards the door slipping some money into my back pocket and the key card as well and exit the room heading to the bar/restaurant down in the main lobby. I order a Monster; I refuse and wont drink alcohol; call it what you want, but I have seen the effects of drinking and I don't like it. I pull out my laptop and open my Zune program and plug in my headphones and No More Words by EndeverafteR begins to course into my cranium. I open my sketch pad to my designs for my new tattoos that I want. See Nicole's tattoo is almost finished and I'm seriously thinking about adding one or two more sets of ink to my arms before I stop for a while. I open an internet explorer and begin to look up love kanji's and wings. I'm so caught up in looking for the perfect designs that I'm vaguely aware of someone pulling out a chair in front of me and then sitting in it. I was pretty much oblivious to the world at the moment. It took me about five minutes to realize that the mystery guy across from me had my sketch pad. My eyes widen when the light bulb goes off inside of my head. I look up and am shocked at who I see sitting across from me. I take out my head phone and try to judge his reaction of my art work.

"Erm, can I have my sketch pad back Mr. Hardy," I ask the younger Hardy who is sitting across from me looking intently at the drawing he was stopped on. His facial expression was awestruck. He turned my pad around showing the picture that was roughly sketched. It was an image that had stuck in my head from his match earlier that night. He was performing Swanton Bomb* off the top rope. See in some cases; usually the wrong ones. I have a photographic memory.

"You drew this," he starts and looks at my reaction. I shyly nod a yes. "So you were in the arena? Or watched on TV," he asked this time waiting on my response.

"I was in the front row, with my sisters. I kind of have a photographic memory for something that catches my eye," I say shyly still and rub the back of my head in a nervous gesture. "I was in the front row. I was on the verge of leaving. The only reason I wanted to come to this show was not just because it was in state but because I wanted to see your match. I thought you weren't gonna show but then I heard your music and I was just like any other fan. And the whole way back to the hotel I was ragged on how I was acting. As soon as we reach the hotel I was up in the room sketching that. Oh whoops I'm rambling," I mumble in embarrassment. Jeff chuckles.

"Well you know me, or rather my persona but can I have your name. Ya know to make it even," he jokes.

"Erm the names Jay," I say and extend my hand in a hand shake gesture. He takes my hand and shakes it. I take a sip of my Monster. Jeff and I begin to talk. I don't know how or what encouraged us to do this but we ended up getting a room. For the longest time we just sat there talking and watching TV. Then somehow we started kissing and then well you can use your imagination on what happened next.

I was lying on the bed, naked. Petting Jeff, basically and watching him sleep. This was so unreal, I think I might have actually fallen asleep and this is some crazy whacked out dream. But I knew this was real and that what we did might have been the biggest mistake both of us have ever made. I start to fell drowsy though and for what is probably the first time in at least two weeks I fell asleep. I awoke with a start about four hours later to an empty bed. There was a note next to my head on the pillow and beside it Jeff's shirt. I think he left in as payment for him ripping mine. I picked up the note and read it:

'_Jay, I'm sorry that I left before you woke but I didn't want to take the chances of reporters and whatnot harassing you. I left my shirt because as you may have remembered I kind of ripped yours. I hope that your opinion on me doesn't change because of tonight's events. I got your number from your phone and left you mine. I shall call you later. With love Jeff,'_

He signed it and everything. I quickly pulled on my clothes and collected and made sure that all my stuff was accounted for and made leave for my room. I still had at least an hour before the girls got up.

* * *

That was roughly two years ago. Apparently after that happened I was very jumpy and in a daze until we made it back home, also it was so bad I let Ty drive and I NEVER let her drive. Within a few months of those events I began feeling extremely sickly and saw a doctor. I found out that I was carrying twins. So I finally had to come clean about my midnight adventure with Jeff. Jeff did keep his word; we've talked every day since that happened for hours on end. Though around the time I was giving birth I was unable to talk to him. I have yet to inform him of his children. I did contact Shannon about the job. I still haven't started but I'm due to start in the next two weeks. He came to see me and the reasons why I was unable to start working right away. He saw the twins and instantly knew who the father was. That brings me to today.

I am driving to Southern Pine to see Shannon and for a bar-b-que. He was very demanding about me, Jade, and the now pregnant Ty coming to it. I think it has to do with my birthday and him wanting me to introduce the twins to the shop and of course their uncle and father. Shannon had heard plenty about me before meeting me. Jeff would constantly talk to him about me, or so I've been told. Shannon also expressed the regret Jeff felt about leaving me there with just a note. He also kept dropping hints about telling Jeff. I was strongly against it. I wasn't ready for that yet. Ty and I also traded vehicles whenever I was taking the twins anywhere. I didn't want them to get hurt.

"Shan, come you, you promised. Nero and Devin are important to me. I want them to be added to my tribal hardy logo mix. Like all the other nuts I love," I say and joke the last part into the phone. Shannon chuckles as well. He, himself was one of those nuts intertwined with my tribal. Devin and Nero were in the middle room playing with toys, while Jade and Ty were in the very back. Like hell was I have a pmsing Jade or a pregnant Ty riding shot gun. I was evil and made them sit in the back. But I think Ty really deserves it. She's trying to tell me how to raise my kids, when she's still flipping pregnant. Unbelievable, the twins were about six, seven months top.

"Yeah but Jay-,"

"Ah Shan why are you being mean, after all we've been through," I joke but in reality there was an underlying truth in my words.

"Fine, but you're going to tell him. He's going to be there and when he sees the twins, he'll think two things," Shannon replies. I growl.

"That's not fair Shan. But no promises, we haven't seen each other since that happened, only talked," I say ending the conversation as we pull into the parking lot of Gas Chamber Ink. Shannon was standing outside. When he saw the expedition pull up he began to walk towards us. I was out of the driver's seat for about three seconds when I'm engulfed in a hug. I laugh; Jade and Ty went to get the twins out. Kind of pointless they'd just be right back in there in like another three minutes. Shannon always jokes that Nero was the spitting image of his father while Devin was my mirror-image except she too had her daddy's eyes. They start to cry; I pull back from Shannon and take them their aunties. Since their birth I have become quite the balancer. I can hold them both, and I have sucky balance; always caused me issues before.

"Nice Jay, you can finally balance them both? And what's this there is no issue," Shannon jokes. He saw firsthand how bad my balance issues are. I laugh as due Ty and Jade.

"She has become wonder mom. Why do you think it took her so long with arranging your visit to meet her?" Ty says as she begins to waddle her way back around the car so she can get back in. She's nine months and due any moment and everyone was hesitant for her to come; especially Ryan; her fiancée. Shannon looks at her.

"Yeah good point, but are ya sure you should be here Ty? Aren't you afraid you're water will break," Shannon asks, I chuckle, Ty glares at me as she gets into the car.

"Erm, yeah anyway Shannon you want a ride," I ask. He nods and takes Nero from me and walks around to put him in his car seat. Once both of the twins are settled, I get back into the truck and start off towards Shannon's; with him giving me direction, of course. After about ten minutes we arrive at Shannon's house. I was nearly doubled over with laughter at Shannon's reaction to what Nero did recently. You see Nero thought that Ryan was hurting his Auntie so he kicked Ryan in the nuts. Shannon was commenting on how scarcely it was like Jeff.

Shannon was carrying Devin while I was holding Nero. Nero was picky on who he allowed to hold him. Shannon wasn't about to take chances on Nero harming his baby maker anytime soon. I was promised numerous gifts while here. Two of which were for the twins, another was a surprise, but the last two was some WWE merchandise and the tattoo; which I had been discussing with Shannon earlier.

"Aw, come on Shannon. That was hilarious, Ryan was soaking in ice water in attempts to get the pain to go away," I say as I grab the baby bag as we make our way around the house; with Ty and Jade closely behind us.

"I don't doubt that Jay, but that is scarcely like a story Gil told me about Jeff," Shannon says while tossing Devin in the air causing her to giggle. I laugh again and see a lot of people as we round the corner of his house. I twitch my nose and turn to Shannon. He was being neglectful. "Erm, have mercy. I forgot that I invite some other people who I worked with from wrestling," Shannon says while continuing to throw Devin up and down in the air. Ty and Jade went to sit down. Or rather Ty went to sit down and then force Jade to bring her food, and this causes me to laugh.

"Yo Shannon, whose the kid," says a voice I'd know anywhere. Shannon turns towards me and smiles. I groan.

"This isn't fair Shan. I've barely been here five minutes, don't thrust this upon me," I plead.

"Sorry Jay, I've kept your secret too long. Besides I'm tired of not telling my BEST friend the whole truth," Shannon explains and turns towards the approaching Jeff.

"Jeff, this is Jay. I believe ya'll have already met," Shannon says slyly. I glare at him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Jay," Jeff questions. I nod, Shannon nods towards me and hands me Devin. I easily take her and make sure I have a good grip on both twins.

"Thanks Shan. Hope you enjoy spending time with Ty. Let's hope she won't be as bitchy and her water DOES break," I joke in all seriousness. Shannon leaves me and Jeff alone and heads towards Jade and Ty. Jeff just looks at me like I'm crazy. I smile innocently.

"Those kids yours or are you babysitting," Jeff asks and I can tell by his tone that he's hoping that I'm just babysitting.

"Jeff you might want to sit down with me for this," I say and lead him over to the steps. We sit down, I sigh then hand him Devin. "Just don't get mad at anyone but me," I start and look over at him, he nods. "Look closely at Devin and then look at her brother Nero," I continue. He does as I ask. His eyes grow with realization as he looks at Nero. He looks at me questioningly. "Please don't be mad at Shannon, he knew but I swore him to secrecy. I didn't know how to tell you. Honestly I was scared," I say and look anywhere but at him.

"You could've, not wait should've told me. I would have done anything within my power to come and see you and the twins. I really regretted how we left things off that night and I wanted to get to know you," he explains. I still don't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to become a burden to you, but more importantly I was scared," I reply. Jeff pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head. He then lays his head on mine.

"It's okay; we'll figure this out together from now on." He replies and we sit there watching the interaction at the party.

* * *

JJ-Jefferu:: Whatcha think? Review Please


End file.
